Something for Daddy
by Ephoxarian
Summary: 10 Years can make a difference. 10 Years can give you different things. In this story we see the Dragneel family and how the 2 red heads of the family get a gift for their beloved pink haired mage plus their daily life as a familly. Natsu x Erza Family Enjoy! Previously a oneshot!
1. Father's Day

**Ah, just a cute little oneshot which I may carry on about Natsu and Erza and their little child Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elizabeth**

* * *

**Something for Daddy**

_Magnolia, the town of mages. There is a peculiar guild in there which have been around for years. Fairy Tail. Many events happened during their time; Phantom War, Tenroujima, Grand Magic Games and Tartaros. In all that, everyone managed to survive and pull off the events that had happened during their peak times. Now, its 10 years later and no one dares to ever challenge Fairy Tail again. They became strong, surpassed the strongest and Fairy Tail was now a bustling gigantic guild. It had many makeovers during the past 10 years of peacefulness. Lots of talented wizards came and joined and guild, everyone who was in the Guild 10 years ago, was still there. Sure, they were older and more powerful. But now they were wiser and their choice of attire had changed quite a bit. Also, they started their very own families; after all, 10 years can make a big difference. _

Early in the morning the sun raised, the tint of yellow that burst through the slits of the curtains as they hit on the bed right next to a small red-headed girl. A magic clock rang with a small dragon roar and the small red-headed girl stirred in her sleep hugging tight a cute plush of a red dragon her father had made. After a few seconds of more roaring she groaned and got up shutting the clock up. It was 7:30 and the girl had already fixed her hair up with a simple few strokes of a brush. However, she still was in her pyjamas being too lazy to change herself.

Suddenly she heard a female voice shout her name. "Elizabeth!" The voice called as the girl started smiling and ran out the door leaning over the railings to see another redhead but she was older and was holding a spatula.

"Yes mummy?" Elizabeth asked already knowing what her mother was going to say.

"Breakfast is re-"Elizabeth dashed down the stairs and appeared in front of her mother, her mouth already salivating. Who knew that the great Erza could have such a lively daughter, but that was to blame for her husband. Erza was wearing black jogging pants that just went past her ankles and was wearing a red tank top with her hair flowing freely down.

"What are we having today mummy?" The smaller version of Erza said running around her beloved mother.

"We are having your favourite and usual breakfast."

"Eggs with sausage and really spicy chicken?!"

"Yes dear, we are." She silently cursed her husband for passing on down his ability to eat really spicy food but she eventually got used to it having her child for 6 years. She remembered when she was pregnant and had her husband practically buy her loads of spicy food.

The mother and daughter sat at the table, turned on the Lacrima TV and started eating. On the TV there was a news broadcast which showed a big town in it.

"**In Today's broadcast news of Magnolia TV, The huge rampaging beast has been finally defeated in Haruma Town by the one and only Four Flamed Salamander!" **

Elizabeth and Erza looked towards to the TV while eating as saw highlights of a pink haired man effortlessly killing off the huge rampant beast. His arms were crossed as four different coloured flames danced around him attacking the huge beast. The flames all formed into one and were sent towards the beast leaving nothing but a crater in its aftermath.

"**Despite a few damages to the outskirts of town, everything else was fine and the town in saved! In other news-"The** screen changed to a more peaceful setting and was now at 2 people who were sat at desks with papers in their hands. Both Elizabeth and Erza stopped paying attention and continued eating their breakfast.

"Daddy's coming back today isn't he?"

"Yes he is!" Erza replied happily. She hasn't seen him for 2 weeks because of the S-Class mission that was just shown in TV. She looked over to the calendar and the date today was marked in a red circle, it was Father's Day.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Yes mummy?"

"Guess what day it is today?" Elizabeth scrunched her face up just like her father would when he was thinking about something. She widened her eyes and shaped her mouth like an 'o'.

"It's Father's day! We need to do something for Daddy when he comes back!" She frantically waved her hands around. Erza chuckled as she already got something for her pink haired dragon. She decided to let Elizabeth grow up a bit and let her get Natsu something.

"Why yes, yes it is. Did you get daddy anything?"

"No! I need to go shopping to find daddy something!"

"Hmm... Let's see if Auntie Mirajane and Uncle Laxus can help us at the guild." The duo finished their breakfast and reequipped into their more casual clothes. Erza now wore a red skirt with a black jumper and still wore the knee length black leather boots. Elizabeth had changed into a pink frilly dress that went just past her knees and her hair was in a pony tail held up by a red ribbon. Erza held Elizabeth's hand and walked out of their home.

Their house Natsu had bought them was relatively big. Sure it costs 700,000 Jewels but it was the perfect size for the family, he had bought the place after him and Erza got married. Thank goodness it was close to the Guild, not many houses were near guilds as you could probably see why. The house had 3 bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a basement. When Elizabeth was smaller she would always run away from Natsu because it was always her bedtime and they stumbled downstairs into the basement; he had kept old memories and pictures of the mission he did together with Erza. It wasn't until 3 hours later Erza found them laughing and giggling messing around with some objects.

Walking from their house to the guild isn't much of a problem, it was only a 5-10 minute walk and they would always get greeted by the neighbours as they walked down the street. They had reached the big doors of the guild and entered it.

10 years can make a difference, and 10 years things change. The guild had many makeovers in the past decade. It was now huge, occupying at least 100 guild members; the S-Class floor had a handful of people there and the Master's office was bigger than ever. It was pretty quiet in the guild as not many people were there yet.

Elizabeth spotted 4 kids sat around a table talking about something and laughing. She looked up at her mother as she gave her a sign to go and play with them. Elizabeth silently thanked her and ran up to the kids. The 4 kids were loud and energetic, especially in the morning and people had no idea why. There were 2 boys and 2 girls sat there and 1 more if you include in Elizabeth, the two boys were fighting and mocking each other but that came to a stop when Elizabeth came. Now there was one attribute that she had gained from her mother; scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Yuzu! Jake! What do you think you two are doing?!" her killing intent leaked out a bit frightening the poor boys to death.

"W-We weren't f-fighting for anything! Right Jake?" The blue haired boy said to the black haired boy putting and arm around him. "We're best of friends!" They both blurted out. Elizabeth squinted at them before taking a seat next to the girls.

"Ah! Elizabeth! Did you get anything for your dad today? It's father day today!" the blonde girl with a lightning scar across her left eye said. Elizabeth sighed and flopped onto the table.

"No... I don't know what to get daddy... and he comes back this afternoon! I need to get him something, help me Ruka and Leah..." The orange haired girl put down her book and started thinking. "How about you get him a gift?"

"Like what?" Yuzu and Jake sat at the table and gave out their opinions.

"Like maybe a model of a dragon?" Jake said "He _is_ a dragon slayer, like my dad."

"I'm getting my dad an ice sculpture!"

"I'm getting daddy a plush lion doll!"

"I'm buying daddy a new set of magic headphones! Daddy loves his music."

Tell me you've got who these parents of these kids are, right? Well if you haven't I'll tell you now. Yuzu is the son of Gray and Juvia (about damn time), Jake is the son of the dragon slayer Gajeel and the bookworm Levy. Ruka is the daughter of Mirajane and Laxus, (probably gave it away there with the scar) and Leah is the daughter of Lucy and Loke.

Elizabeth dazed off into the distance looking at her mum which now approached the infamous barmaid Mirajane.

Erza waved at Mirajane and approached her sitting on a stool and ordering a cheesecake. Ten years didn't really change Erza's love for cheesecakes. Especially strawberry cheesecakes.

"The kid's there are as lively as ever aren't they?" Mirajane said wiping a few bottles. "My daughter's quite an energetic one as well."

"Ah, Elizabeth isn't really a fan of mornings, a bit like her father actually, but today is an exception."

"Father's day?"

"Yep."

"She forget to buy him something?"

"Yeah."

"And now she's panicking and you need me and Laxus' help?"

"Straight on the bullseye."

"Did someone say my name?" Laxus leaned over the railing looking down at his wide and the red head from the master's office. Why was he at the Master's office? Well he was the Master now of course. Makarov had retired off somewhere in vacation but would often come and visit to see how things were doing.

"Come down here sweety!" Mirajane yelled waving her arms at him. Laxus teleported down next to them in an electrical burst, he wore black jeans with black pants with a yellow collar shirt and his headphones around his neck with music still playing. Mirajane on the other hand wore a blue dress and had a side ponytail. Mirajane went up to Laxus and kissed him on the lips.

"What is it my demon?" Laxus smirked

"Erza need help for Elizabeth on what to get Natsu." She said ignoring the teasing name her husband gave her.

"Ah yes, it's Father day today isn't it..." He teleported back into his office and got something off his desk and teleported back giving Erza a coupon.

"There is a store that sells all kind of magical items just for Father Day only. Take Elizabeth there and buy her something, this coupon lets you get 1 item of choice for free."

"Thank you master." Erza said bowing her head.

"Just call me Laxus, Erza. You know how I dislike senior members called me master." And with the said he teleported in a flash. She thanked Mira as well; Mira then proceeded to go back behind the bar and stamped something for a quest for someone. "We've got more members now."

"Really? I haven't noticed." This time was when everyone started to come into the guild now so she waved Mirajane goodbye and turned around in time just to see Elizabeth whacking the two boys's head together with the 2 girls laughing in the background. She sighed thinking how she was so like her at some points.

"Elizabeth! We're going shopping for daddy, let's go!" said girl perked her head towards her mother and run towards her, before that thought she glared at Yuzu and Jake not to fight while she was gone. She held her mother's hand as they walked out the Guild narrowly avoiding the mass of people entering the Fairy Tail.

***Somewhere East of Magnolia* **

A man with pink hair in red jeans accompanied with a plain black tee under a red leathery trench coat. His boots clacked as he trudged through the dirt in the forest.

'_I wonder what Elizabeth and Erza got me for today...' _He thought of his beloved wife and child and walked even faster. He would arrive probably around 2 in the afternoon or maybe 1:30 if he was lucky. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a young blue haired woman almost rammed into him. If it wasn't his reflexes he wouldn't have caught the young blue haired woman by her back. Natsu saw her face and recognised it as one of his Dragon slayer guildmates.

"Wendy?" He saw that she had numerous cuts and gashes in her body tearing some bits of her clothes off. She was panting and had her eyes closed, she opened them and saw a familiar tuft of pink hair.

"N-Natsu-san..." She put up her hand to point at a fire beast 10 metres away from them before dropping her arm.

"Shh, don't talk, its fine I'll handle this." She gently rested Wendy's head on the soft grass and turned towards the fire beast. He took off his gloves and smashed them together.

"A fire beast against a fire dragon? Your chances are pretty slim." He said pointing to the beast. The beast roared and galloped towards Natsu. Said man taunted the beast with his index finger and middle finger before he dashed up to the beast grabbing it's head and slamming it down onto the ground creating a powerful shockwave rooting the trees out of the ground. Natsu eyes gleamed red and look like it leaked out fire, he smirked sucking the fire all out of the beast dispersing it from reality. All was left was a black charcoal-coloured crater and a diameter of 20m of missing trees.

'_I may have released too much energy there.' _Natsu thought sweatdropping. He came to his senses as he heard the groan of the blue haired woman. Wendy slowly and groggily sat up putting her hand to her head.

"Natsu... what happened?" She saw various trees that she remembered still being there now uprooted and flung somewhere else.

"Some monster." He ran up to Wendy carried her bridal style and sprouted wings from his back. Wendy blushed at the contact but nonetheless she snuggled against his chest. "Hang on tight Wendy." Natsu darted upwards into the air before he reeled his body back and broke the speed of sound as he travelled. _'Is it me or is Wendy's boobs getting bigger...?' _Natsu thought avoiding looking at the sleeping woman in his arms. _'She's grown up now.' _He showed a slight smile as he flew faster towards Magnolia.

***Magnolia***

"How about this one mummy!" Elizabeth said pointed to some sort of modern art.

"Eh... Daddy isn't much of an art person..." Erza said giving an unsure smile. Elizabeth pouted and sighed. She had nothing else. She was about to give up when she saw a small metal dragon. She came up to it and touched it. To her surprise it started flying around her making cute little roaring noises. Elizabeth has found a gift.

"Mummy!" Erza appeared behind her

"Yes dear?"

"I want this one!" She said pointing to the dragon on her shoulder.

"A mechanical dragon? Do you think daddy would like it?"

"Daddy would like it very much!" And with that said they paid for it and put the mechanical object in the bag with it turned off. They both walked outside and saw how the street was bustling with mothers and daughters finding something for the man in their family.

"Mummy, it's really busy here isn't it?"

"Of course! It's busier than last year actually."

"What time is it mummy?" Erza looked at her watch on her right hand.

"It's 1:25, Daddy should be coming around 2 so we should get going!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Erza requipped half of her flight armour only changing the boosts and carried Elizabeth.

"Hold tight!" They flew off over to Fairy Tail at a breakneck speed.

Once they arrived the duo sat down at the table waiting for the pink haired mage. Elizabeth looked around and saw Yuzu giving a small ice sculpture to Gray, Jake gave Gajeel a metal tinder box, Ruka gave Laxus Magic Headphones and Leah bought Loke a book. All dads were overjoyed by their presents and hugged their children.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an alarm.

"What's going on?"Erza asked standing up and going over to the lacrima TV.

"There seems to be a humanoid creature with wings carrying a blue haired girl speeding towards Fairy Tail." Max said pressing a few buttons

Erza's eye widened "It's Natsu!"

As soon as she said that all the senior guild members stopped and froze but then started to move all tables and chairs to the side getting a few new guild members to help. The new guild members had no idea what was going on.

"Estimated time of arrival: 20 seconds!" They all quietly counted down until you could hear the soft whoosh getting louder and louder.

Natsu in a blink of an eye landed slat bang in the middle of the guild creating a small crater of 1m in diameter. He stood up holding Wendy and giving her to Romeo telling him to go get the pink haired doctor.

"How's it going guys? Long time no see, although it was only 2 weeks." He smirked as he retracted his wings. The new guild members were at shock as they have heard rumours about the Dragon Slayer but never expected to see them that close.

"Ah Natsu!" Laxus shouted from the top.

"Back already?"

"It was pretty easy, although I had some minor setbacks on the way here." He said gesturing to Wendy who was passed out. "But nonetheless, it was fine!" He materialized his wings back.

"Daddy!" Natsu couldn't react as a red mop of hair hugged him tight around the waist followed by another mop of red hair hugging him around the neck "Welcome home." Erza said kissing Natsu on the lips.

"Erza! Elizabeth! It's so good to see you." He said patting Elizabeth on the head and kissing her on the cheek.

"Look daddy! I bought you something!" She pulled out a mechanical dragon that she painted red and turned it on. It started flying around and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well this is something new." He touched the metal figure as it playfully tried to bite Natsu's finger.

"Ah speaking of which, where's happy?"

"Right here!" He rammed right into Natsu's face hugging him and almost suffocating him.

"How's it going little buddy? How's your kid?"

"Ah he's fine, he's with Carla at the moment, I just came here to see you again and to wish you a happy Father's Day since you _did_ raise me."

The cat looked older and much bigger now, his wings were longer and more whiter if that was possible at all. The small dragon then looked at Happy before chasing him around the guild.

"Natsuuu! Help! He's chasing me!" Natsu laughed at the antics before heading towards Erza.

"2 weeks huh?"

"Yeah, I've got something for you tonight." She went close up to his hear and whispered. "Don't keep me waiting." She winked at him causing Natsu to blush.

"Daddy, carry me!"

"Alright, alright sweety hold on tight!" he lifted her around his neck and cheered.

Gajeel then shouted "Natsu's back! Let's PARTY!" Gajeel threw down some beer on the table handing it out to the adults and handed juice to the kids. The guild all got rowdy dazzling a few new guild members, but I guess it was normal.

After the party everyone was passed out. In the corner was the Dragneel family, Natsu sleeping in a sitting position against the wall with Elizabeth sleeping on his lap and Erza hugging his left arm and leaning on his shoulder asleep. Mirajane gazed towards the family and couldn't help think

'_10 Years can make a difference can't it?'_

* * *

**So? Did you like it or not? I might carry it on depending on what you readers say about it. Thanks for reading! and Happy Father's Day!**


	2. Fire and Flame

**Gah, Sorry for the Delay! I have exams and such -.- Thank God I have my last exam on Monday and I'm done for the summer! Until school starts again though... then even more exams... *Cries***

**Anyways, Enjoy the story!**

**Zephox: Ephoxarian does not own Fairy Tail, but he owns his OCs. Oh and he doesn't own the animes mentioned in this Fanfic. **

**Thanks for that Zephox**

**Zephox: No problem. **

* * *

**Her First Flame**

Morning came, and the family of three slept together in their bed in their lovely house. Now, you might be wondering how in the world they managed to get there when they were sleeping in the Guild before. Well, Natsu was the first one to wake up and teleported the trio back to their lovely big house.

Elizabeth was there peacefully sleeping with her nightgown on between her parents. Natsu wore white jogging pants and was shirtless whilst Erza wore a black tank top with grey jogging pants. They both lovingly held their daughter in their arms, but that stopped when Elizabeth stirred up and sat up stretching her small frame before looking at her parents. She slipped out of the pair's grip and they unconsciously latched onto each other. Natsu was holding Erza by her waist and Erza had her hands around his neck snuggling up close to him. Elizabeth smiled at her parents and silently thanked them that they had raised her and taken care of her since she was born.

She decided to go downstairs and make herself something to eat, she made toast and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and sat down on the couch turning the Lacrima TV on and watching her favourite anime.

Natsu woke up and saw that his daughter was no longer between him and Erza but it was just Erza instead. He became worried for a second until he could hear voices, shouting and magical powers being activated downstairs.

'_Madoka Magica huh?' _He thought as he brushed Erza's hair with his hand.

*Grumble*

'_Ah... I'm hungry...' _He slowly got out of Erza's grasp careful to not wake up the sleeping knight. He put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead earning a smile from the still sleeping Erza.

Natsu walked downstairs and popped his head around the door to see Elizabeth pumping her fist like the girl in the anime saying some incantation which sounded ridiculous to Natsu. He chuckled before calling her.

"Morning my little knight!" Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and turned around to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Good morning daddy!" She ran to him as Natsu bent down to give the girl a kiss on her cheek earning a pout from the red-head.

"Daddy! I'm already six! I don't need any more kisses!"

"Yes you do, when you find yourself a boy, you two are going to go kissy kissy with each other." Natsu grinned at the blushing Elizabeth

"Daddy! I am so not going to get a boyfriend!" She said stomping her little foot on the ground. Natsu laughed and decided to go to the kitchen and left his daughter to watch whatever anime she was watching.

"Did you already have your breakfast?" Natsu asked shouting from the kitchen.

"Yes daddy! I did!"

"Alright then, I'll just make something for Erza." He mumbled the last bit to himself as he went into the fridge and got eggs, bacon and some lettuce. He turned on the gas emitting a hissing sound out of it, Natsu's finger lit on fire as he put it over the gas and it ignited. Natsu tasted a bit of the fire to make sure it was the right temperature.

'_Hmm, pretty alright.' _

He put oil on the pan and let it heat up before cracking the 2 eggs and putting them in the pan making a sunny side up with the bacon next to it. Natsu felt slender arms wrap around his waist and a fragrance of strawberry wafted into his nose instantly knowing who it was.

"Natsu..."

"Good morning Erza, how was your sleep?"

"You didn't wake me up when you did..." She made a pouting face ridiculously similar to Elizabeth's

"Well I wanted to make you breakfast." He continued cooking the food and flipped the bacon on its other side.

"I see, Elizabeth's glued to that anime again."

"Every kid's like that, Laxus's and Lucy's daughters are also obsessed with that anime."

"Yeah... by the way Natsu, you don't have a shirt on."

He looked down to realise he actually didn't. It revealed his impressive build with scars across his body from previous battles in the 10 years that had passed by. Natsu finished cooking and put the food on the plate while also putting on a shirt that Erza had prepared for him.

As they ate they talked about Natsu's latest mission and how he had to defeat the monster. The reason it had took him 2 weeks to complete the damn job was because it was a _very_ long trip to Haruma and a _very_ long trip back. Of course, his motion sickness had been grown out of and now he was immune to transportation along with Gajeel. Wendy still had a little stomach ache when she was on transportation but usually used Troia on herself. Speaking of Wendy, Natsu had also talked about how he had encountered her and saved her life from the fire beast.

"A fire beast? I guess it wasn't much trouble huh?" Erza said finishing her last bite.

"Easy as pie." He finished his last bite and collected the dishes putting them in the dishwasher and leaving it there. Elizabeth had come in recently finishing the episode of the anime and hugged her mother.

"Mummy? Are we going to the guild today?"

"Yes, yes we are! Daddy needs to greet the new members, seeing as though he's the Guild Master's Advisor and a Wizard Saint. Some Equip into your clothes and let's get going!"

Erza equipped into her normal attire and Elizabeth had equipped into a red skirt with a red t-shirt and black stockings with red shoes. Her red hair was in a side ponytail whilst Erza's hair was freely let down. Natsu also came downstairs in his attire; red jeans, black t-shirt accompanied with black shoes. He had his red leather trench coat slung over his back and put on his fingerless gloves.

This family has a knack for red and black clothing haven't they?

The trio exited their house with Natsu locking the door and putting on his trench coat giving him his signature look. He no longer wore the scarf, but instead, kept it in the living room as a tribute to his Dragon Father Igneel. Or as Elizabeth called him 'Granddad Igneel'

The trio walked and earned greetings from the people that usually lived around the area. They waved back at all the people who had greeted them and carried on walking. Everyone loved the Dragneel family. Everyone also loved the Redfox Family.

"Erzaaa!" A blue haired woman just 1 year younger than Erza ran up to them and hugged each other. The two families would usually meet up around here but without Natsu for the past 2 weeks it hadn't been fully completed. Gajeel approached Natsu giving him a high five and started to talk about the recent mission and the incident with Wendy.

Jake on the other hand went up towards Elizabeth and waved at one another.

"Hello Elizabeth!" Jake said greeting her.

"Hi Jake!" She made a 'Natsu' grin making Jake smirk. Outside of the guild, the two we best friends and played with each other often fighting with their magic or simply running around catching each other.

"Last one to the guild is a rotten egg!" Jake said getting a head start.

"Hey! That's...not...fair!" Elizabeth darted across to Jake toe to toe with each other and kept on running.

Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Erza sweat dropped looking at their children's antics. "Don't hurt yourself kids!" Erza shouted getting a thumbs up from Elizabeth.

"So Natsu..." Levy said putting her arms to her back. "I heard you got money _and_ a book for your reward..."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu reached inside his pocket pulling out a small book that said "Titanium Script Solid Magic." And gave it to the blue haired bookworm.

"Oy, isn't that one of the rare 4 Solid Script Books?" Gajeel asked having a look inside of the book holding Levy still using his one hand.

"Gajeeeel!" Levy pouted as she tried to reach for the book that her husband had held in the air.

"10 Years have changed us but it looks like it barely changed your height Levy!" Erza jokingly said chuckling as she saw the bookworm reach for the book.

"S-Shut up Erza!" Levy pouted even more at the fact they were all laughing but she joined in with them.

The 4 adults chatted on and on as they walked towards the guild. Meanwhile, at the guild, Elizabeth came straight through the door with Jake a few seconds behind her.

"I win!" Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at him

"No fair! You used your flight armour!" Jake was leaning on a table panting and sweating.

"I said, **I win.**" She glared at Jake making him squeak and run over to the table where the children were at. She puffed and patted her skirt and fixed her hair.

"Umm, excuse me?" Elizabeth turned around to the person that tapped her shoulder. There was a girl at least 17 with pink hair in front of her. She looked up and tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"Are you Natsu's kid?" She said bending down to Elizabeth's height.

"Why yes, yes I am!" Elizabeth grinned

"When is your daddy going to get here? I need to ask him something..."

"Well he should be here...right about...now." The door opened to reveal the Redfox and Dragneel family walking in. They went their separate ways with Erza going over to Mira, Levy going over to Lucy and Gajeel heading towards Master Laxus's office. Natsu put his nose into the air and sniffed for the scent of Elizabeth.

She waved her hands in order for him to see and Natsu walked over towards her.

"Daddy!" Jumping into his arms, he stumbled back but managed to regain his balance.

"Watch it Elizabeth! You almost took me out haha!" He laughed before putting her down and faced the 17 year old girl.

"You must be one of the new Guild Members?"

"Y-yeah..." She hung her head out of shyness but Natsu tilted her head up.

"Oi, there's no need to be shy here. We're your family!" Natsu sat down on the chair next to her and greeted her.

"My name is Natsu Dragnel, I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the Guild Master's Advisor and a family man." He said pointed to Elizabeth over in the distance. "So what made you join this Guild?"

"Well..." The girl shook a bit but calmed down. "My name is Nara Zuzuki, and I came here because I heard there were dragon slayers here..."

Natsu looked at her funny and asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm one myself."

Natsu looked at her dazed before calling out Gajeel who was just about to go inside Master's office.

"What do you want Salamander?"

"Come down here for a sec."

Gajeel grumbled and jumped down next to Natsu and then looked at the pink haired girl and sniffed the air. He widened his eyes as he looked at Natsu.

"Oy, Natsu is she a-"

"Yeah, she is. Our noses don't lie, I just asked you to confirm it in case my nose was wearing out."

Nara was a bit frightened as she could feel the immense power the two had when they were together.

"So!" Natsu sat back up straight, Gajeel still being next o him, folded his arms. "What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

Nara took out her hand ignited it making a small blue flame. "I am the Ice Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Oh like this fire?" He ignited his hands which showed a blue flame much larger than hers.

"Yeah...? How did you get this fire?"

"I accidentally ate Ice Magic and it fused with my Dragon Slaying magic." He looked over to a black-haired man who was missing a t-shirt, this man was Gray.

"Who was your Dragon?" Gajeel asked

"Her name was Fuyumi." She said moving around in her seat.

"Ah, the Queen of Ice Fire Dragon Slayers." Gajeel looked at her and then turned around. "I'll leave you to her to answer any questions, and by the way 5 o'clock." Natsu caught a small sword that was thrown at him and melted it.

"Aww, daddy!" a small redhead whined as she approached said daddy.

"You gotta be faster! Come here Elizabeth, meet the Ice Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer? Like you?" She jumped up on the table and looked at the pink-haired girl before extending her hand.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth Dragneel and this is my daddy!"

"Hi there, my name is Nara Kyumi!" She shook her hand before releasing it and Nara created a small fire.

"Go on, touch it! It's cold." Elizabeth reached over to the flame and realised that it was actually cold, colder than Yuzu's ice; which was the coldest thing in this guild.

"Wow it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, but your daddy can do a bigger one." They both talked for several minutes before Elizabeth asked to Natsu.

"When will I get my flame?" Natsu froze for a minute and he was thinking. _'When will she get her flame? Every dragon slayer's children usually get their first flame when they're six...' _

"I'll be honest, I have no idea..." Natsu shook his head but was taken out of his thoughts when 3 girl went up to Nara and started talking to her.

"Is this your boyfriend Nara?" One of them said eyeing up Natsu. Said man knew this wasn't going to end well as he saw in the corner of his eye a red-head walking towards him.

"W-What?! No!"

"Really? He has a kid as well... maybe I can go for hi-"They all felt an immense aura but Natsu and Elizabeth were unaffected by the aura. Erza hugged Natsu possessively from behind and looked at the girls.

"Ah! Mummy!" Elizabeth squealed as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello sweety." Natsu said kissing her on the lips. Erza now looked at the 3 girls that were stood up and said

"My name is Erza Dragneel, Wife of the Guild Master Advisor and 4th ranking Ten Wizard Saint." The girls all shook in fear as they shooed off somewhere else. Erza looked over to Nara who jumped in her seat when Erza gazed at her and her face softened.

"So you're a dragon slayer like my husband hm? Well that's one more addition to the Guild!" Erza picked up her daughter and snuggled her nose into Elizabeth's neck tickling her.

"Yeah... speaking of which." Natsu looked over to the blue haired Dragon Slayer and waved her to come here. Wendy had a bandage across her head and had many plasters around her body from the encounter of the fire beast.

"Ah, hello Natsu-san what is it? And thanks for saving me by the way!" Wendy said waving her hands.

"No problem kiddo." Natsu patted Wendy on the head and messed her hair up causing Wendy to pout and whine. She looked over to the pink-haired girl and her eyes widened. "Yeah Wendy, She's a dragon slayer, an Ice Fire dragon slayer to be specific. I waved you here to ask if you could give her a tour around and also have her meet and greet the senior members of the Guild."

"Sure thing! Come on...er..."

"Nara." The girl said

"Ah, ok come on Nara!" Wendy grabbed her hand and dragged her to meet the senior members of the Guild. Erza and Natsu started talking about what mission they should do next and Elizabeth was playing around with Happy who she managed to find and started choking him to death. However, she was stopped when Ruka sent an electric bolt at her. Luckily she managed to dodge the attack when she heard the crackle of electricity.

"Elizabeth! I want a duel!" Ruka said standing on top of a table.

"What for? There's no reason to fight!" Elizabeth shouted exquippng a sword.

"I want to prove who's stronger! **Rairyū no Tekken!**" Ruka disappeared and reappeared in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth exquipped her Lightning Sword and managed to block the attack created a shockwave which scared most of the Guild members and got the attention of Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Mirajane.

'_They're at it again...' _Both families thought as they watched the two collide releasing huge magical amounts of energy.

"If you want a fight... I'll give you a fight!" Elizabeth slashed upwards backing Ruka a few steps back. "**Raitoningu Surasshu!**" Elizabeth's sword slashed out a wave of lightning and made contact with Ruka who slightly managed to block it but was sent towards the back of the hall destroying a couple of chairs.

Ruka spat out a bit of blood and charged her fist with electricity and made a cone shape with her hands around her mouth.

"**Rairyū no hōkō!**" A powerful stream of electricity dashed towards the redhead and hit her dead on crashing through the wall.

"You blonde dummy!" Elizabeth shouted out

"Shut up you redheaded weakling!" A tick mark appeared on Elizabeth as she exquipped another sword and threw one at Ruka barely missing her head. Ruka gripped onto the sword that Elizabeth threw at her and charged it up with her Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

"You made a mistake Elizabeth..." said girl stepped back a bit at the magical power. "You do know, metal is a conductor of electricity!" Ruka roared as she locked sword with Elizabeth and was currently pushing her back. Ruka found an opening and slashed her the arm causing it to bleed.

"Argh!" Elizabeth jumped back looking at her arm, for some reason, something ticked inside her head as everything slowed down and went quiet. She felt an immense heat travel through her body and into her arms.

**Fire.**

She saw fire in her hands, red flames that flickered in her hands. She didn't feel the heat and just looked at them and looked back at Ruka who was now dashing towards her. Animal instinct kicked in, Flight or Fight.

She chose to fight.

Elizabeth stood up and performed an uppercut on Ruka with her hands set alight with the flames of Igneel. Her grandfather.

Natsu and Erza looked at her in shock as they spotted the red flames in her hands. Erza held Natsu's hand, "N-Natsu..." Erza looked at her daughter proudly. "It's her first flame." The woman looked up at Natsu to see him with a slight smile but in his eyes, they showed how proud he was with his daughter.

Laxus, who was watching from the railings, saw her fire and smirked. _'About time eh? I think we should stop this before it gets terribly out of hand.' _He teleported next to Mirajane who was too engrossed in the match.

Natsu had the same idea, they needed to be stopped before the Guild turns into rubble.

Ruka taunted her with a smirk as she looked at her hands. "Looks like you've got your father's power huh?"

"What of it." Elizabeth. She looked oh so pissed off right now. "After all, you _did_ start this." Elizabeth stood in a stance and made a cone shape with her hand, Ruka did the same thing charging up electricity. Elizabeth however, was surrounded by fire and her iris turned red.

"**Karyū no..."**

"**Rairyū no..." **

Both magical powers swirled around their mouths as they released it completely shitting up some of the new members.

"**Hōkō!" **Fire and Lightning clashed and everyone expected the attacks to destroy the entire guild. Natsu and Laxus were suddenly missing, no one took notice though. It had looked like the attack collided but the smoke was too thick to see who the winner was. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw 2 more Dragon Slayers. But these were the adults.

Natsu was holding an unconscious Elizabeth and had one arm held up with a small ball of fire which was her magic attack, Laxus also was holding his daughter with one arm and stopped her attack with the magical attack in his grasp.

Both fathers crushed the magical attack and looked at each other. "Well that was interesting." Laxus said cradling his daughter.

"Yeah it was, let's call this a draw shall we?" the fathers nodded as they carried their daughters to the infirmary.

The guild members were all equally terrified of what they had just seen and told themselves to never piss off the dragon slayers ever again. Erza stood up from the chair and folded her arms.

"Alright! We need to clean this shit up! Come on! Everyone is going to help."

Many hours passed after the fight and the two who fought were still sleeping in the infirmary. Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu were outside talking about the incident that happened.

"Yo Natsu congrats on your kid having her first flame."

"Thanks Gajeel, however it was also thanks to Laxus's daughter for provoking her." A tick mark appeared on Laxus's forehead.

"You looking for a fight?"

"You very well know I could beat your ass to the next continent Laxus." Natsu deadpanned "The only reason I refused the title of Guild Master and put it to you was because Erza was in labour at that time!"

Ruka was older than Elizabeth by a year so by that time Laxus already had his kid so Natsu had to give up the title and give it to Laxus. The blonde man shut his mouth in defeat as the trio laughed.

"Wanna go grab a beer while the ladies and taking care of the kids?" Gajeel asked.

"Might as well, we can't really get drunk cos Dragon Slayer immunity." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now shall we walk there or teleport there?"

"I think we should teleport there, there are a lot of people in the streets and I don't what that much attention towards us." Laxus proceeded to put his coat on and Natsu put on his trench coat. Natsu dispersed into flames, Laxus shooted straight up into the clouds and Gajeel turned into a shadow.

All of them met up in the bar called 'Winged Pegasus' and scared a few of the people there at the sudden appearance of 3 mages. Everyone recognised them as the Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and back away from them.

"Jeez, what's with this atmosphere... are we that scary?" Natsu asked walking to the bar and ordering a pint of beer.

"Well we _are_ the most powerful guild in the country so it's reasonable that they are scared." Laxus walked sat next to Natsu and Gajeel and ordered a pint the same as Natsu's.

"Yeah that is true haha!" All of them clinked their cups together and drank their beer. They drank many bottles of beer but never got drunk or even have any signs of drunkenness which amazed the barmaid to no end.

Their fun however was stopped when 2 people barged into the bar and held an old man by his collar. The man who held the old man was called Sting and the man behind him was Rogue.

"Ah... Sting don't you think this is a bit too far?"

"No it isn't! This old fucker owes me money!" He shook the old man

"B-b-but I already p-p-aid it! I g-gave it to y-your Guild S-sabre tooth!"

"You are meant to give it to me!" He punched the old man giving him a nosebleed and a few teeth spluttered out of his mouth.

"Oy." Sting looked up to see a pink haired man in a red trench coat looking down at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Stay out of this!" He dropped the old man and was about to punch Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus appeared at his sides causing Sting to step back. "This isn't fair, it's 3 v 1!"

"It's also unfair to fight an old man who can't fight back." Gajeel spat

Sting was pissed, he had hated the Guild Fairy Tail and had hated how powerful they were. He built up magic in his fist and dashed towards Natsu.

"Ragh!"

An explosion occurred and Sting was assured that he was going to win, but what he had not accounted for was the hand that stopped his attack. Natsu had stopped his attack with his bare hands just like ten years ago in the Grand Magic Games.

Said man smiled as he let go of his hand and released an astronomically powerful Aura which put Sting on his knees. The pink-haired man's trench coat and hair flapped in the reddened air. Laxus and Gajeel joined in too, Black air, Yellow air and Red air mixed together made Sting sweat and fall flat on his ass. Natsu walked up to the blonde who was now backed up into Rogue's feet and crouched down towards him. Gleaming red eyes intimidated Sting as the Fire Dragon Slayer said.

"**Let's take this fight outside huh?"**

* * *

**Dat cliffhanger tho. Haha! Thanks for reading this! Sorry for some grammatical error and spelling errors, don't forget to Read and Review! Constructive Criticism would help :P**

**~Ephox **


	3. A little bit of Violence

**Now, now, don't kill me I have an explanation for this, I was out on holiday in Japan okay? So I didn't exactly have time to write it but I did plan it out which is nice. **

**Anyways, for some reason the site decided to delete messages sent to me so if any of you sent messages to me either send them again or enjoy this new chapter**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail**

***Spoiler* And holy shit did you see that latest chapter like holy crap I fucking ship it. **

* * *

**A little bit of Violence**

'_How the hell did this happen...' _Natsu thought looked at the thousands of people in the arena through the Lacrima TVs who were currently spectators to the fight. He turned to Laxus who was holding Ruka and gave him a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Natsu, to be honest I have no idea how it got out of hand so quickly in a space of 5 hours." He shrugged as he walked off, he walked past Erza who was heading towards Natsu and was also holding her daughter. Both daughters pulled faces at each other as they went past and blew a raspberry.

"Natsu you be careful out there alright? They've gotten strong over the past 10 years you know..."

"Go on Daddy! You can beat those losers!" Natsu smiled as he pinched Elizabeth's cheek and kissed Erza's forehead.

"I'll be fine Erza. The best case scenario I won't have to use **that**." Erza shivered as she recalled the day Laxus and Natsu fought and Natsu had created a new spell for his magic.

"If you use that you'll end up blowing up the whole city!" She said slightly smacking him on the arm. Natsu put up his hands in assurance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but hey, enjoy the fight! Elizabeth. Behave around Ruka alright?" Natsu said sternly earning a pout from his smaller daughter.

"But daddy!"

"No buts. Now I'll see ya later kiddo!" The redheads walked back into the hallway and made their way towards the seats.

Apparently during the 10 years, Magnolia had built an arena just for the S-Class Exams that took place for Fairy Tail and they often use it host events or organize fights such as these. The arena was simple, two tunnels on either ends of the Arena that led back into the seats and magic-fused earth on the ground. Lacrima TVs floated just above the arena for the people to watch and there was a magic barrier that protected the people from stray magic.

Natsu took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves on his trench coat, he ignited flames each one bearing a different colour. First was yellow/orange which was his normal flame colour, then his blue flames which was very cold, black fire which he could morph into any shape and lastly, his white fire. His white fire was the most peculiar magic out of all. He had acquired it when he ate flames hotter than hell, and this fire was his hottest fire capable of making the ground around him boil.

'_Everything seems to be in check, now if those 2 third generation Dragon Slayers don't piss me off in the fight I won't have to use __**that**__.' _

Slowly breathing in and out, Natsu walked into the darkness following the light at the end of the tunnel preparing for the screams and cheering of the people in Magnolia.

**At the other side of the Arena**

Sting paced back and forth mumbling something incoherent to the other Dragon Slayer next to him. He had just made the huge mistake of challenging someone like Natsu.

"Sting would you please stop moving?! It's putting me off." Rogue said looking at his sword.

"Well I'm sorry but we just challenged a Dragon that knows the 4 forms of Flame Magic so I think I can be pretty fucking nervous about this fight!" Sting shouted now with his hands in his hair messing it up and groaning.

"Maybe we can stand against Natsu if we use our Overdrive?" Sting finally stopped pacing around and looked at Rogue.

"You're a damn genius! Yes! We can win against him in that!" Sting, now looking as confident as ever sat beside Rogue and patted the dirt off his pants.

"Remember when we used that on Lady Minerva?" Rogue smiled

"And we beat her?" Sting finished with a grin on his face. "Looking back at the bar... I probably should've gone easy on the guy..." He sheepishly smiled as Rogue rolled his eyes and prepared to go out.

"Frosch and Lector and out there watching us! Let's not back down now." Rogue said holding out a hand to Sting, in return Sting grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"For Sabertooth?"

"For Sabertooth."

Both third generation Dragon Slayers walked towards the light and the end of the tunnel and awaited the audiences' cheers.

**In the Arena **

"COOOOOOOOOOLL!" Jason, the 'cool' reporter shouted out as he jumped around in the box just above the seats. He was in the commentator's box with Yajima and the Mayor of Magnolia.

"Indeed." Yajima said looking around the audience who were waiting for the arrival of the dragons. "This will truly be a battle not forgotten."

"Let's hope it doesn't destroy my city now eh?" The mayor said sweating intensely preparing his pay check for the damages cost.

"Now, now it won't be that bad, the whole arena's enforced with magic."

"This is so COOL! This is like Natsu vs Sting and Rogue Re-Match just like 10 years ago!" It was true, Natsu and the two Dragons never fought each other after the Grand Magic Games. They had fought together to beat Tartaros but never against each other. This event was once in a life time as the trio had obviously gotten stronger in the past years, always training and getting stronger. Natsu's training however, stopped when Elizabeth was born but by then he was reaching his highest peak at strength. Rogue and Sting never had any love life so they had continued to grown stronger and waited the day that they would hopefully fight against the Fire Dragon.

"Oh what is this? The crowd has suddenly gone quiet!" Yajima said looking down at the arena. Heavy footsteps caused the audience to quiet down as they murmured wondering who it was. They could now hear heavy footsteps of 2 people and knew it was the 2 dragon slayers.

They stepped into the light for everyone to see and the crowd went absolutely crazy, cheering and whistling at the twin dragons. Their entrance was graceful as they both walked in sync to the centre of the arena waiting for their opponent. On each side of the tunnel, above it was their respective Guild both cheering for their member to win. Sabertooth was at the other side with Org, Rufus, Minerva their Guild Master and some other senior members of their guild. Fairy Tail was rowdy as ever as Laxus sat down next to his wife and put his daughter on his lap, whilst Erza leaned over the railing with Elizabeth up around her neck cheering for her daddy. She spotted a brown haired girl with a cowboy hat on and instantly knew who that person was.

"Asuka! You're here!" The little red-head said

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss my mentor kicking some butt!" It was strange, over the years it was actually Natsu that had taught her how to shoot. Usually Alzack and Bisca were the ones that gave Asuka her very own weapon and also to train her, but Natsu had trained her in endurance and accuracy.

"Daddy's going to win isn't he?" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her mother and leaning on it.

"Of course he is! He's really strong!" Asuka said winking at Elizabeth.

"Oh Asuka you're here." Erza snapped out of her trance looking at the arena and talked to Asuka.

"Yeah, I'm just here to see my mentor at work." Asuka said leaning over the railing like Erza. Said girl chuckled

"He was pretty hard on you in training, if we're lucky we might see **that**." Asuka looked confused to what she had said.

"That?"

"It's Natsu's most powerful spell, and it isn't even magic."

"It's not magic?!" Asuka slightly yelled out. "What is it then?"

"Science..." Asuka said no more as she looked at the ground then to the arena to see a blonde man getting impatient.

"Come on where is this pink-haired bastard! I want to get this over with to show who's stronger!" Sting said lighting up his fist and smacking it on his other hand.

"Calm down Sting, he'll be here." Rogue said putting a hand on Sting's shoulder.

Suddenly the ground shook almost knocking everyone over and stopped as fast as it started.

"What the hell was tha-"

The tunnel opposite where Sting and Rogue came out of burst in flames as torrents of orange, black, blue and white fire came at the duo but stopped 2 metres in front of them and swirled around each other like a tornado. Everyone was blown away by the wind and the intense heat, the Fairy Tail guild members sweatdropped at the spectacular entrance their Dragonslayer made. As the fire passed something or more likely, someone emerged from the flames and smirked.

The crowd roared like never before as they saw who was at the end of the flames. Their very own Dragon Slayer.

The Four-Flamed Salamander.

"Hello boys! It's good to see you two are ready!" Natsu cheerfully said which earned a frown and a glare from the twin slayers. "Eh... not the talking type unlike last time we fought huh? You were pretty cocky ten years ago, let's see how much you've changed!"

"..."

"Whatever, let's get on with the fight."

A man dressed in white and black striped clothes stood between them and explained the rules of the fight. It was exactly the same as the rules from the Grand Magic Games. Once that was said the man disappeared and a timer appeared above their heads counting down from 10 seconds.

***10***

***9***

***8***

***7* **Natsu rolled up his sleeves as he got ready.

***6***

***5***

***4* **Sting and Rogue clenched up their fists as they were ready to attack the other dragon slayer

***3***

***2* **everyone in the arena stayed quiet as they waited for it to get to zero.

***1***

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**FIGHT!" **The audience screamed as the counter hit zero. Instantly Sting and Rogue dashed towards Natsu ready to punch him square in the face, but Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind them round house kicking them both into the walls.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu said taunting them. Sting was the first to get up and the first to attack. He puffed his cheeks up and shouted.

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō!" **A white laser beam went towards Natsu but Natsu did nothing but fold his arms and said.

"**Karyū no Kanakirigoe." **

"Screech?" Yajima said looking at what that spell did. Luckily he did see what he was wondering about.

The screech made contact with the laser and tore it apart, bit from bit in a split second. It was gone and Sting reeled back a bit in shock.

"Tch, I don't think magic spells would work on him..." Rogue said finally getting up and gripping his sword.

"Well then, let's go old school!" The dragon's leaped up to Natsu and started performing various kicks and punches, some of them made contact but only damaged slightly as he blocked most of the attacks with both of his hands.

Natsu stopped both their attacks with both of his hands and pushed them away, Sting and Rogue grunted as they were thrown with such force.

"You two have gotten stronger!" Natsu said dusting his clothes. "Definitely stronger than last time."

"We can say the same for you." Sting charged up an attack between his hands and released a magic spell

"**Hakuryū no Ten no Harubādo!" **Sting released a laser in shape of a Halberd and launched it towards Natsu but he had caught it with his hands and crushed the magic spreading the particles out. Natsu managed to dodge Rogue's surprise **Ankokuryū no Katto **and instantly countering his attack with an upper kick flip on his jaw propelling him into the air. Laxus felt a bit pissed off that the blonde haired bitch copied his attack

"**Karyū** no..."Natsu put himself above Rogue's ragdoll body in midair and put his body in a streamline with his fist out.. **"Mangurigaeshi!" **

Rogue coughed up blood midway through getting piled drived by Natsu straight into the ground rendering him motionless for a while. Sting travelled to Natsu in a split second and kicked Natsu in the back sending him into the nearest wall creating a dust cloud.

"Rogue! You alright?!" Sting said standing in front of him in a protective pose.

"Yeah..." He slowly stood up, his clothes now burned from the Fire Dragon Slayer and had visible cuts and bruises on his skin. Sting was in no better shape as a portion of his sleeves were torn off and his skin was slightly burnt.

"Come on you two, is that all you've got? I had such high hopes for you guys." Natsu emerged from the dust cloud unharmed with his clothes still in good condition. "I know you have some hidden power there..." Natsu disappeared in flames and reappeared in front of Sting **"So show me." **

Sting threw a punch at Natsu, Natsu punched him in the chest multiple times in a space of one second and grabbed hold of his neck. He teleported himself and Sting above the arena and threw Sting down, Sting looked up at Natsu and started charging up his magic again.

"**Hikariryū no bīmu!" **Sting roared as he created a ball of light energy in his hands and released it at the speeding fire Dragon Slayer. The attack made contact however, it was to no avail as Natsu kept going faster and faster getting closer to Sting.

"Get the hell away from me!" He fired various beams at Natsu who managed to dodge them all and started to panic. Natsu spread his arms out like a winged animal and yelled.

"**Karyū no Yokugeki!**" Sting was caught in the attack and was sent straight into the earth creating a crater. Natsu dived straight for Sting while he was immobilized, Rogue however, managed to grab Sting and the very last second but he himself was just as hurt as Sting. Natsu who was in a knelt position stood up and dusted his glowing red trench coat turning his gaze towards the Twin Dragons.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu taunted while rolling up his sleeves once again. Red mist gathered around him as he stepped towards the duo, an image of a Dragon appeared for a split second as he approached. The audience saw it as well and were wondering how powerful Natsu had gotten. Laxus shivered when he saw the red mist. "Honey?" Laxus turned around to Mirajane holding a Ruka who was in a trance with the match.

"Ah yes?" Laxus was freed from his trance.

"Anything wrong?"

"Ah... nothing... just recalling the last time me and Natsu had a fight..." Laxus weakly said.

"Oh? I remember now, isn't this his first stage of using **that**?"

"Yeah there are actually three stages but his third stage is only used in dire situations, he managed to beat me with his second stage but you surely remember when he used **that** years ago?"

"That was an image I would rather forget to be honest." Mirajane said reeling a bit. "Well I wonder how this match will turn out..."

Sting and Rogue gritted their teeth as they charged into Natsu at full speed and managed to hit Natsu in the stomach with full force and their magic powers entwined with it.

_'Yes!'_ They both thought but then soon realized their mistake.

"That was a nice hit boys, did quite a bit damage to me." The pink-haired dragon glared daggers at the two dragon slayers who have their fists connected to his abdomen. "But your first mistake was **getting too close to me**." He grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground.

"**Karyū no Sakuganki!**" Natsu fists turned into a blur as his hands pounded them into the ground. Gajeel spat out his drink scaring the shit out of Levy and their kid.

"That asshole copied my move! What the hell does he think he's doi-" ***Bonk***** **Gajeel sat down with a lump on his head and with a pouty face next to an annoyed Levy ranting on about using that sort of language around Jake.

Sting and Rogue grabbed both of Natsu's arms and propelled themselves headbutting Natsu in the face sending him a few steps back. He wiped the blood from his nose as he barely managed to block both of the fists from the duo. "That's more like it!" Pushing them back he sent another roar in their direction but they dodged and sent their roars towards the mage.

Rogue was hesitant to attack but did so anyway. Rogue felt a shiver through his spine as he looked at Natsu and for a split second both of his eyes glowed red and their attacks shattered mid-air. _'Oh shit.' _Sting noticed it as well and stepped back a bit.

"Fuck! Why is he so strong!"

Natsu grinned whilst shaping his right hand as a gun and crossing his left hand under it like as if he was holding an actual gun. He shot towards Rogue who dodged most of the attacks but one hit him and burned a portion of his clothes and skin.

"Plasma blasts?"

"Correct!"

Sting gritted his teeth as he dragged Rogue out of the onslaught of plasma, Natsu stopped his attacks and cautiously watched the two's actions. Sting started to charge his magical energy, white swirls wrapped around his body as he shouted

"We're going to have to use that Rogue!"

"Now?!" Rogue's magical energy also swirled around the mage and the immense pressure made the audience reel back but did not affect Natsu as much.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked

"It seems the Twin Dragons have invented or found a new move." Laxus answered resting a palm on Ruka's head who was on Laxus' lap. "I have heard of this move before, they modify the Dragon Force."

"They what?!" Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild shouted.

Laxus covered his ears then pointed towards the match. "Just watch."

Back to the match Natsu looked in curiosity at the two.

**"This is the power that surpasses Dragon Force!" **White scales started to cover the whole of his body, it was different to his **White Drive **as the white scales covered all of his body, this also happened to Rogue with his **Shadow Drive**.

**"This is the strongest force in all of the world!"**

Natsu shielded his eyes for a moment as the two dragons transformed.

**"Doragon Fōsu: Ōbādoraibu." **

A blast of magical energy spread out in a large radius knocking down most of the audience and held Natsu back 2 steps, as usual, Laxus, Gajeel and Dragon Slayers stood still unaffected by it including Wendy who was injured. The senior members however, were pushed back and had to cover themselves from the force.

As fast as it appeared it disappeared and was left with a full white scale Sting and a full black scale Rogue. They emitted immense magical energy and were slightly snarling as they looked at Natsu.

"This looks intere-" Natsu was interrupted as he was sent flying into the wall by the two enhanced Dragon Slayers. Rogue continued to thrown shadows at Natsu while Sting released a powerful spell on him.

**"Hōrī Nova!" **His Holy Nova was now much more powerful than ever before and that caused Natsu to get flung into the air, Rogue and Sting blurred out and reappeared around Natsu giving him endless punches and attacks pummeling him as they descending to the ground. The crowd was getting worried now and so was Erza. _'What are you doing?! Use it now!' _She thought as she held Elizabeth's hand tighter.

"Mummy?"

"Ah yes dear?"

"Is daddy going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to be alright he'll beat those punks." Erza said messing up her hair again. _'I hope so.'_

5 minutes went past as Natsu was now dug into the ground in a sprawled out position, everyone had shocked faces as they realized Natsu, the Four-Flamed Salamander was close to defeat.

**"What was all that talk Natsu? It's all bark but not bite huh?" **

**"Sting, come on we won let's leave it at that." **

The referee was about to wave the flag down for the victory of Sting and Rogue but stopped as felt an insufferable amount of power.

Laxus' whole body twitched as he recurred the events of the match between the two.

And how he had been horribly defeated.

"Those idiots have gone done it now!" Laxus screamed gripping his chair so hard it snapped the arm rests. Sting and Rogue approached the fallen Dragon Slayer ignoring the magical power.

**"What is this I thought we finished it-" **

"Get away from him!" Sting looked to his right to see Erza and Laxus' terrified faces, Sting looked confused but was soon answered as he returned his gaze to Natsu.

Who was directly in front of him.

**"Wha-" **Sting and Rogue blinked and saw the sky and felt a huge pain coursing through their body. They regained their vision and soon saw that they were sent flying in an instant.

**"You shitty BRATS!" **The roar was strong enough to knock down everyone in the stadium. **"You both think you're so tough huh? Fucking Third Generation Dragon Slayers my ass!" **The parents of Fairy Tail covered their children's ears from Natsu's vulgar language.

"It's no use, this is his Second Stage isn't it?" Mirajane said covering Ruka's ears.

"Yeah, those idiots are done for."

Natsu's trench coat started glowing and the ground started shaking. 4 different colored flames danced around Natsu and each color wrapped around each of his limbs and emitted an intense heat wave, dark red scales formed on his arms stopping just above his armpit, the tips of hair set alight at a yellowish orange flame. His canines grew longer and scales also started to form around his face and neck, however, the most terrifying appearance out of all of those was his eyes. It had turned into slits and looked empty, it was like looking into space. Steam came out of his nose and fire dripped from his mouth as he grinned maniacally.

**"****Doragon Fōsu: Haipādoraibu." **

Sting and Rogue soon fell onto their asses as they felt the surge of power blow them away and stared into a very angry dragon. Sting and Rogue stood up as fast as they could and formed a stance to prepare their unison raid.

**"This will finish him off surely!" **

**"Come on Rogue let's do this!"** They combined their magical attacks together and a few seconds passed before there was a small ball between both of their hands releasing a killer aura.

**"Seieiryū Senga!" **

A huge beam of the combined powers of the two mages approached Natsu at alarming speeds.

"Natsu-san dodge it! You can't let it hi-" Wendy shouted from the railings but was stopped by Laxus putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I guess you weren't there when **that** happened." He said shaking his head.

"Erm, what? Between you and Natsu? I know he beat you but I don't exactly know how..." Wendy looked towards the figure standing at the very end of the arena who was about to take on the magical attack.

"In this form, he has released his Fourth Origin as a Dragon Slayer."

"Fourth Origin?! I thought we only had 3?"

"Dragon Slayers have 5 Origins and Natsu unlocked his fifth one years ago in that very last battle as you know."

"Y-Yeah... he was truly terrifying..." Wendy shook at her memories of a demonized Natsu.

"In this form he is unstoppable, look." He said pointing towards Natsu.

As the attack sped towards him Natsu looked up and smiled as his eyes glowed a hellish red color.

**"Jigoku no hi." **White flames erupted from the ground and annihilated the magic attack before it got Natsu, the flames boiled the ground as they continued roaring up into the sky before fading away into non-existence.

**"What the..." **Sting stepped back in fright as he for a split second saw a terrifying Dragon behind Natsu, Rogue seemingly had saw this as well and looked worryingly at each other.

**"What did we just do?" **They both asked each other.

White flames flickered around the arena as they swirled above in the air into a big ball and went straight into Natsu, he absorbed the flames and and took steps forwards but stopped as he looked at Sting and Rogue's terrified face. He smiled sadistically as he raised his hand in the air and punched the ground beneath him. 2 other Natsu appeared beside the original one.

Laxus looked closely at the match. "Well this is new..."

**"Let me teach you brats a lesson about 'real' Dragon Slayer Magic." **The doppelganger Natsu went into a stand put their right fists out and charged their magical energy. **"And let me help you experience flames hotter than hell."**

Small white balls the size of a baseball appeared in front of their fists and looked like they were going to explode.

**"Eta..." **The white fire balls grew now to an enormous size at least twice the size of the Natsus. **"Carinae." **

The huge fireballs connected into one and was sent into the direction of the dragon slayers, the ground beneath the fire ball melted and caught on fire before slamming into Sting and Rogue creating a huge blinding explosion.

The announcer's box has been quiet for a while being hypnotized by the fight of the Dragons, even Jason managed to keep his mouth shut and focus on the match, however he was furiously writing something down on his notepad while watching the match. The other judges were on the edge of their seats gripping their tables and waiting for the aftermath of Natsu's attack.

Dust whirled around and eventually dispersed as Natsu walked through it as his **Hyperdrive** was still active, he looked down at the crater beneath him and saw white flames flickering on the ground and a burned, beaten up Sting and Rogue unconscious. Using the flames Macao taught him years ago, he picked up both of them with his flames without burning them and placed them on the stretchers the paramedics placed out. **  
**

"W-We have a winner!" The referee shouted out as he pulled the winning flag up. "Winner: Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!"

The audience cheered for Natsu as he went out of his **Hyperdrive** and slowly exhaled closing his eyes. However that was disturbed when 2 redheads slammed into him and full speed into the ground.

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!"

Erza hugged Natsu who was beneath her and Elizabeth was on top of Erza's head laughing. "You did it daddy!"

Natsu smiled as he wiggled his arms out of his wife's grasp and hugged Elizabeth. "Yeah, Yeah I did." The family laughed as the audience cheered on and on, in the announcer's box Jason lay back on his chair smiling and just said. "Cool."

Yajima and the Mayor just looked at each other laughing and proceeded to come down and congratulate the man.

Natsu stood back and up walked towards the now awake dragon slayers, he himself wasn't in such a satisfactory state, his clothes were tattered and his trench coat was burned at the tips. Minus the bleeding he was alright. Yukino had been watching the match and came running down with the paramedics to go to her husband, she noticed Natsu walking towards her and she put up her hands in a defensive position to block him from going near Sting.

Natsu raised his hand to intend to harm. "It's alright, I've already won and I just want to talk to him."

"Let him pass Yukino." Sting said. Said girl hesitated at first before putting her hands down and set herself aside for Natsu to walk to, the Dragneel family stayed behind Yukino to leave the father to his business.

"What are you doing here Natsu, came here to bask in glory and tease me?" Sting said looking away from him. Natsu just stood there and looked at him, after a few seconds Natsu looked down to the floor and shook his head.

"What happened Sting."

"What?"

"I said what the hell happened. What happened to the person I knew years ago when we fought alongside together in the E.N.D.?!" Natsu shouted scaring Sting a bit. Sting kept silent though looking down into his lap and a few minutes of silence passed before he finally spoke up.

"Me and Yukino are having money troubles... We are 'this' close to actually moving out, the Sabertooth Guild doesn't exactly have a dorm so-"

*Slam*

Natsu placed a wad of cash on his desk in a briefcase from his exquip realm which was worth millions. "This is spare change to me to be honest, and besides I don't need anything else apart from my money. I also have a lot of cash so you and Yukino should buy a decent house and start a family." With that said he walked out leaving a teary eyed Sting who was silently thanking God and Natsu. Yukino entered and saw the wad of cash, Natsu saw all this and held his family.

Coming out of the tunnel he was tacked by the entire Guild and was given praises, Natsu just looked at all of them and smiled before putting his hand in the air with his thumb and index finger out screaming. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**Now forgive me for any Japanese mistakes haha, I didn't put a translation sort of thing before so I'll do it now. **

******Hakuryū no Hōkō - Light Dragon's Roar**

**********Karyū no Kanakirigoe - Fire Dragon's Piledriver**

**************Hakuryū no Ten no Harubādo - Light Dragon's Heaven Halberd **

******************Ankokuryū no Katto - Shadow Dragon's Cut**

**********************Karyū ****Mangurigaeshi - Fire Dragon's Jackhammer**

******************************Hikariryū no bīmu - Light Dragon's Beam**

**********************************Karyū no Yokugeki - Fire Dragon's Wing Attack **

**************************************Doragon Fōsu: Ōbādoraibu - Dragon Force: Overdrive**

******************************************Doragon Fōsu: Haipādoraibu - Dragon Force: Hyperdrive**

**********************************************Jigoku no hi - Hellfire**

**************************************************Eta ****Carinae - It's actually the name of supposedly one of the hottest stars in the Universe. ****  
**

******************************************************Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! **


End file.
